Un juego simple y divertido
by Aniram-atlarreis
Summary: Rukia deciden jugar al Pocky game e Ichigo no tiene otra opción que formar parte de ello. Pero en ese mismo juego descubrirán miles de emociones referentes de uno por el otro.


Notas de la autora: ¡Hola amantes de Ichiruki! Traígo un one-shot de la pareja favorita de todos (al menos de la gente sensata ¬¬) ¡Ichiruki!

Les dije en mi fic de Omaeda y Unohana (si no lo leyeron háganlo si lo desean.) que les traería un fic de romántico de Ichiruki y aquí lo tienen. Espero lo disfruten.

Discreamer: Los personas de Bleach no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. (quien nos tiene castigados sin Ichiruki en la parte actual del manga T-T)

* * *

Nuestro cabeza de zanahoria favorito estaba en su cuarto, sentado en la silla de su escritorio tratando de resolver las fórmulas y ecuaciones que le había dejado su 'querida' profesor de matemática para toda la clase.

Ya estaba apuntó de jalarse los pelos ¡¿Por qué mierda las matemáticas eran tan difíciles?! Ya llevaba una media hora entera tratando de resolver el ejercicio número 4 y nada que le daba. Simplemente esa mierda no tenía sentido.

" _Las matemáticas se crearon para joder vidas."_ – Pensó para sí mismo dando un suspiro frustrado.

Como sea, ya se sentía cansado mentalmente así que decidió dejar el lápiz en la mesa, se reclinó en la silla al punto que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento – pero no lo hizo – y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Se puso a divagar en cosas sin sentido o poca importancia hasta que llegó a su mente cierta shinigami enana de ojos color violáceo.

Ahora que lo recordaba no la había visto desde que en la salida de la escuela donde le había dicho que iba a ir con Urahara a hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosa y volvería tarde. Pero ya eran las ocho y media de la noche y todavía no había dado señales de vida.

… y como si la llamara con la mente Kuchiki Rukia apareció por su puerta.

̶ ¡Ichigo! –Exclamó la menuda shinigami en su gigai con una extraordinaria –y rara en ella –emoción.

El joven Kurosaki soló lanzó un gruñido molesto. Eso le pasa por andar pensando en tonterías, tontería llamada Rukia.

̶ Ichigo. –trató de llamarlo, esta vez menos exaltada.

Sin embargo, el shinigami sustituto simplemente decidió ignorarla y se puso su brazo encima de los ojos para hacerse el desentendido del llamado.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sintió como le daban una patada tan fuerte que lo tumbó de la silla directo al suelo.

̶ ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, enana del demonio?! –gritó un Ichigo furioso mientras se sobaba la cabeza en la parte afectada por el golpe. Desde que la pelo azabache había vuelta a residenciarse en su casa se había dado cuenta de que el piso es más duro de lo que aparentaba.

̶ Eso te mereces por ignorarme, naranja podrida. –replicó Rukia con el ceño fruncido. Ya todo su buen humor se había ido al caño por culpa del shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada, se levantó del piso y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Ahí fue cuando se percató de la caja que Rukia sostenía con su mano derecha y le pico el bicho de la curiosidad.

̶ Oi, Rukia. ¿Qué es lo que cargas ahí? –preguntó con curiosidad a la par que señalaba la caja con su dedo índice.

La shinigami vio donde apuntaba el chico.

̶ Ah, eso. –Levantó la caja para observarla mejor –es algo que me dio Yoruichi-san, dijo que era una especie de juego muy divertido y me señaló que tenía que jugarlo con un chico.

El primogénito de Isshin levantó una ceja intrigado. ¿Qué clase de juego le podría parecer divertido a esa gata que incluyera a un chico? Eso le sonaba a pervertido por todas partes.

̶ ¿Y cómo se llama? –inquirió desconfiado.

̶ Pocky game. –contestó la oji violáceo con inocencia.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

¡Maldita gata chiflada! ¿Qué pensaba al darle algo así a una chica tan inocente como Rukia! Es decir, ¡Vamos! Todavía trataba de explicarle que el baile de tubo no era un baile decente y mucho menos para practicarlo en medio de la calle. Aunque… debía admitir que pareció interesante cuando ella lo intento hacer uno de los tubos de la calle (no había nadie en la calle así que no tuvo que preocuparse por los depravados) de regreso a la casa… ¡Concéntrate! Ese no es un buen rumbo de pensamientos, ni sanos para su sanidad mental.

Mientras Rukia observaba la caja donde estaban guardados los palitos de galleta. Quería entender porque Yoruichi le había dicho que era divertido y si quería jugarlo tenía que ser con un chico. Y justo en ese momento se le prendió el foco.

Ichigo era un chico ¿No? Uno fastidioso con cabeza de naranja pero cumplía con los requisitos básicos, así que porque no intentarlo con él.

̶ ¡Ichigo juguemos! –dijo Rukia sacando al shinigami de sus no muy inocentes recuerdos de la menuda chica tratando de montarse en el tubo con una falda.

̶ ¡¿Aaaaahhh?! –fue lo único que pudo exclamar a la vez que sus mejillas se cubrían de un fuerte rubor.

¿Jugar al pocky game con Rukia? ¡Eso era una locura!

̶ ¿Qué tiene de malo? –inquirió la Kuchiki.

Ichigo sólo dio un suspirar para tratar de calmar el color de sus mejillas. En un par de segundos lo logró y volvió a mirar a la morena. En sus ojos violetas se veían ese característico brillo chispeante de curiosidad que se materializaba cuando realmente deseaba entender algo del mundo humano, así que con resignación decidió explicárselo para evitar cualquier contratiempo por su pequeña pero fuerte mano cuando lo golpee por no explicarle.

̶ Bueno… -comenzó a explicarle –el juego consiste en que dos personas ponen sus bocas en cada uno de los extremos de ese palito, luego comienzan a comerlo hasta llegar al centro y quien se separe primero es el perdedor –tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el rubor no volviera a propagarse en sus mejillas.

Eso simplemente despertó más las ganas de la pequeña shinigami por jugar. Le gustaban los juegos con retos.

Abrió la caja de los pockys, agarró uno, lo examinó con la mirada por unos segundos. Sólo era un simple palito de galleta, nada fuera de lo usual. Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo por parte de Yoruichi-san?

Tendría que averiguarlo. Hay que tomar en cuenta de que la oji violáceo no parecía darse cuenta de que es lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a la mitad del dichoso pocky.

̶ Vamos, Ichigo, juega conmigo. –trató nuevamente tratar de convencerlo.

̶ No voy a jugar contigo, Rukia. –contestó decidido el shinigami sustituto. No se dejaría sucumbir.

Hace un tiempo para acá empezó a sentirse extraño junto a Rukia. La contemplaba mucho, se sentía desamparado cuando ella se iba a la SS, siempre la consentía –de manera sutil y despreocupada para que ella no se diera cuenta y no le señalara nada -, al estar al lado de ella se sentía cómodo y bien, ya sea que su sola presencia era reconfortante para él o por al que tenerla cerca podía mantenerla a salvo de todo lo que la pudiera herir, o, como hasta los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero el punto era que ella era Kuchiki Rukia, era su mejor amiga, era la enana mandona, la shinigami que vivió una temporada en su armario arruinándole incontables noche de sueño y no podía sentir eso, o mejor dicho no debía sentir eso por ella. Por eso lo mejor sería rehuir de cualquier situación de ese tipo para evitar que ese sentimiento nuevo y desconcertante se profundizara más y se volviera un problema, para Ichigo.

̶ ¿Acaso tiene miedo, Kurosaki-kun? –ahora lo trataba de persuadir haciéndolo enojar usando esa voz chillona de niña buena que tanto desesperaba al chico.

̶ No, no es por eso. –mintió. Obvio que tenía miedo, miedo de sentir algo que no pudiera controlar. – Ahora ya no moleste que tengo que estudiar. –y con esa última palabra volvió a la silla de su escritorio intentar resolver ese ejercicio creado por el mismísimo demonio.

Eso no desanimó para nada a Rukia. Todavía le quedaba un truco debajo de la manga y ese era el mejor de todos.

̶ No juegues conmigo. Puedo pedírselo a Renji estoy segura que el no dirá que no. –dijo aparentando inocencia.

Ichigo se tensó notablemente y profundizo más su siempre ceño fruncido.

¡Jamás permitiría que Renji acercara su mugrosa boca a la de Rukia! ¡Eso NO pasaría mientras el siguiera respirando! Y si para evitarlo tenía que ir en contra de su sanidad mental de todas formas… ¡Lo haría sin dudarlo!

Se levantó de su silla de manera brusca y se volteó para mirar a la Kuchiki.

̶ Muy bien, juguemos. –aceptó Ichigo pisoteando esa voz en su cabeza –posiblemente su parte racional –que le advertía que esa no era una buena idea.

La morena sonrió satisfecha. Usando es insignificante palabra podía lograr que Ichigo cooperara. Aunque ella ignoraba que lo hacía era por celos del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama del sustituto para empezar el juego.

Ichigo no podía evitar internamente maldecir internamente su suerte. Justo cuando todo revuelto con sus nuevos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga el caprichoso destino le ponía semejante prueba de fuego. Se sentía emocionado porque al fin podía probar esos labios pequeños y rosados que tanto deseaba probar pero no podía evitar sentirse contrariado por esos pensamientos.

Su padre le estaba pegando lo pervertido.

Rukia ignorante a todos los pensamientos y emociones y emociones del peli naranja sacó unos de los pockys de la caja y ubicó uno de los extremos de éste entre sus labios.

El shinigami sustituto tragó sonoramente. Ya era el momento. Era ahora o nunca.

Ichigo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas posicionó su boca al lado contrario del palito de galleta y lo agarro ligeramente con sus labios.

Y así comenzó el juego.

Rukia dio el primer mordisco. Luego Ichigo –aún contrariado en si seguir o no –dio el segundo. Y así cada uno dio dos mordiscos más.

La morena ya se había percatado de su error. ¡¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta como terminaría el juego?!

¿Besar a ese poste naranja con cara de perro roñoso? Eso nunca paso por su cabeza. Pero ahora se encontraba en esa situación y no se podía salir.

¿Por qué? Porque sobre toda las cosas ella era una Kuchiki y no se dejaría intimidar por un beso, ella ganaría ese juego; seguro Ichigo desistiría conociéndolo como lo conoce no podría, era muy ignominioso en esa clase de tema.

Además, los besos son una forma de saludo ¿No? No tenía por qué preocuparse. O eso quería creer porque cada vez que estaba más cerca del centro para llegar al inevitable final se sentía más inquieta y… ¿deseosa?

Del otro lado del pocky se encontraba el shinigami sustituto usando todo su autocontrol para no romper el palito y evitar el beso. Porque aunque sabía que no era buena idea continuar ya había aceptado el reto y no pensaba quedar como un cobarde.

Un mordisco más.

Sólo cinco centímetros era lo que separaba una boca de la otra.

Ichigo evitaba mirar a la shinigami y al pocky por vergüenza pero no pudo resistir más la tentación y miro.

En ese mismo instante maldijo y bendijo su maldita suerte.

Ante sus ojos apareció la más hermosa imagen que vería. Rukia tenía un brillo en sus exóticos ojos violeta, sus mejillas recubiertas por un adorable rubor la hacía adorable, y sus labios, por Kami-sama sus labios, estaba entreabiertos sosteniendo el pocky, se veían tan suaves y tiernos que eran una tentación andante.

No pudo impedir que más sangre subiera a su rostro por tales pensamientos.

Otra mordida.

Rukia vio los ojos de Ichigo. Sus ojos color de color miel se encontraban tan brillantes que parecían oro derretido y sólo veía a sus labios.

" _¿Será que Ichigo si quiere besarme?"_ se preguntó mentalmente. _"¿Será que yo quiero besarlo? Tonterías, sólo lo hago porque no voy a declinar primero."_ Trato de auto convencerse.

Ya no quedaba nada así que Rukia cerró los ojos esperando el dichoso beso. Ichigo al ver esta acción no lo meditó ni un segundo y se lanzó al ataque de la boca de la Kuchiki terminando así por completo con el pocky.

Los labios de Rukia eran la cosa más dulce que haya podido probar, tenía un ligero sabor a té verde y una suavidad enloquecedora. Realmente era exquisita.

Los movimientos de ambos eran lentos casi con miedo pero luego de unos segundos se intensificó. Ninguno quería separarse del otro, se sentían en las nubes con ese simple beso. La familia que conversaba abajo, los howolls, la Sociedad de Almas, todo eso desapareció en ese mágico momento y lo único de lo que se preocupaban de los acelerados latidos de su corazón que parecían apuntó de salir de sus pechos.

Y como todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar y, el beso, no fue la excepción ya que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire dejándolos con un hormigueo en sus labios.

En ese mismo instante se vieron a los ojos, violeta con miel y miel con violeta. No necesitaban nada para entender esa mirada.

̶ No creas que te voy a decir que te amo porque eso no va a pasar, enana. –dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. De esas sonrisas que sólo aparecen por, con y para Rukia.

Rukia también sonrió.

̶̶ Yo menos, un perro roñoso como tú no lo merece. –respondió la pequeña shinigami en burla.

Ichigo se limitó a no responder. No tenía ganas de pelear –aunque igual si las tuviera nunca le gana una a ella –

Agarró la mejilla de Rukia con una de sus manos y se aventura a volver a probar la boca de la morena. Rukia no dudo en corresponderle.

Este beso fue mucho más candoroso que el primero. El Kurosaki quería todo lo que ella podía ofrecerle con esa pequeña boca así que paso su lengua por los labios de la shinigami pidiendo permiso para entrar. Rukia tembló un poco por esto y aceptó abriendo la boca para que el entrara.

Ahora recorría la boca de Rukia con su impaciente lengua hasta encontrar la de ella y luchar por la dominación del beso. La verdad era que Ichigo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, todo eso lo hacía por puro instinto pero parecía funcionar porque Rukia no deja de temblar ligeramente y soltar de vez en cuando dulces y cortos gemidos que él gozaba oír.

Ichigo empujaba lentamente a Rukia a recostarse en su cama sin dejar de besarla de manera apasionada. Cuando ya la tenía justamente donde la quería se puso arriba de ella y metió su mano debajo de la ligera blusa sintiendo la suave, lisa y caliente piel de la shinigami debajo de él.

Rukia sólo podía soltar suspiros y ligeros gemidos que eran ahogados en la boca de Ichigo.

El Kurosaki se dio cuenta de que ese beso ya no era suficiente quería más, necesitaba más de Rukia, así que rompió el beso, trazó un ligero camino de besos desde su mentón en dirección al cuello y cuando estuvo donde quería comenzó a besar, probar y morder la piel que tenía a su alcance.

̶ ¡Ichigo! –se oyó el grito de Isshin a la par que abría la puerta del cuarto del peli naranja.

Ichigo se separó de Rukia como si le hubiera pegado corriente pero igual no evito que el mayor de los Kurosakis los vieran en plena sesión de besos candorosos y amarara un escándalo por eso.

A Isshin le corrían lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos a la par de que sacaba una foto de su difunta esposa de su bata.

̶ ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo no es gay! –grita emocionado -¡Y nos va a dar nietos y nada menos que con nuestra querida tercera hija!

̶ ¡No armes tanto escándalo, Maldito viejo! –exigió un furioso Ichigo a su padre mientras caminaba hacia él. – ¡Y mucho menos te voy a dar nietos! – _"Aún"_ pensó para sí mismo.

̶ ¡Eres un egoísta, Ichigo! Te di todo en la vida lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es llevarte a Rukia-chan a tu cama y tener se…

Pero no pudo terminar cuando se vio rodando por las escaleras por el fuerte golpe del puño de Ichigo quien lo siguió a la parte de debajo de la casa para seguir golpeándolo.

̶ ¡No lo mates, Ichi-nii! ̶ se oyeron los gritos afligidos de Yuzu desde abajo.

Rukia sólo sonrió ante la escena.

Esa familia era muy divertida, este mundo era muy divertido. Y ella quería formar parte de eso, junto a Ichigo.

Porque ese era el lugar donde se sentía cómoda… ese era su hogar.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos o constructivos son bien recibidos. Nos leeremos en otro Fic Ichiruki.


End file.
